onlyfoolsandhorsesfandomcom-20200215-history
Keep On Running
"Keep On Running" is an episode of the BBC sitcom The Green Green Grass. It was first screened on 9 September 2005, as the first episode of series one.http://www.comedy.org.uk/schedule/coming_up/ Boycie begins a normal day of neglecting his wife, ignoring his son and taking the dog for a walk in a taxi but all is to change. Upon the arrival of friend Denzil, Boycie soon finds out that the Driscoll Brothers are looking for him as they had found out that he was the supergrass who got them put away. Whilst Marlene is at a health spa and Tyler is abroad, he sells the showroom and his house and awaits their return – then its off to Shropshire. Upon arriving in Oakham, Shropshire, Boycie, Marlene and Tyler get lost and cannot find Winterdown Farm. They stop off at a local pub only to find the tradition of Morris dancing still exists in the country. They soon find the farm and begin to settle in until a knock at the door frightens them. It turns out to be Elgin, the farms very own manager. After several disturbing revelations during their conversation with him they decide to retire only... what did happen in that bedroom? Production Writing This episode was written by John Sullivan, writer of Only Fools and Horses. The whole of the first series was written entirely by John Sullivan. Conception The idea for The Green Green Grass came from John Challis’s real life situation. John Sullivan, writer of Only Fools and Horses saw how John’s life had changed since he and Carol had moved some ten years previously. He decided after watching the episode "Little Problems" of Only Fools and Horses where Boycie of obviously terrified of the Driscoll Brothers to have him grass them up and do a runner when they are released. The prequel idea, Once Upon a Time in Peckham was put on hold until the project got onto its feet. The episode "Keep on Running" was designed to get Boycie, Marlene and Tyler to Shropshire as quickly as possible and to explain why they are moving there. The series has more of a story arc than most other comedy series. Episodes such as "Keep on Running" and "A Rocky Start" are linked closely whilst other comedy series have individual episodes. However, the show has adopted the individual episode structure since the episode "The Country Wife". The Driscoll Brothers story arc ran through the series until the episode "Brothers and Sisters".Series One DVD: Special Features; ‘Grass Roots’ Continuity *The episode "Keep on Running" succeeded the last ever Only Fools and Horses episode, "Sleepless in Peckham". *The characters of Boycie and Marlene still live in their mock Georgian house on Kings Avenue until their forced move. *The character of Denzil, an Only Fools and Horses regular makes a guest appearance. *References to Del Boy are made infrequently. *Boycie makes a reference to the Showroom, a location only ever seen in Only Fools and Horses. Filming Filming for the first series of The Green Green Grass started in June 2005. The series was ready for broadcast by the end of August 2005. Only Fools and Horses regular, Paul Barber was involved in the first episode in a small guest appearance and was the only original cast member to make an appearance. However, Roy Heather has made a cameo as Sid and Roy Marsden and Christopher Ryan have made three appearances as the Driscoll Brothers. With Roy Heather’s appearance, the set of The Nag’s Head was used. Broadcast and reception During its original airing, the episode had a viewing audience of 8.88 million, in the 8:30pm timeslot it was shown. It is the highest viewing figure the show has received to date however it is lower than the 15.5 million that the last ever episode of Only Fools and Horses drew in. This episode has since been re-run on BBC1, BBC HD and GOLD. The show received one of the highest ratings of the week making it into the top ten. DVD release The UK DVD release was released on 23 October 2006.The Green Green Grass: Series One The release includes the 2005 Christmas Special, a short special entitled 'Grass Roots' and a short documentary on 'Rocky'.http://www.play.com Notes *This is one of four episodes in which characters from Only Fools and Horses make an appearance. The other episodes are "One Flew Over the Cuckoo Clock" 2005, "Brothers and Sisters" 2006 and "Home Brew" 2009.http://www.sitcom.co.uk/green_grass/ *References to Del Boy appear in this episode such as the satellite navigation not working and Marlene asking ‘Who’d you get it off?’ and Boycie replying ‘Who’d ya think!’. References *[http://www.phill.co.uk/comedy/green/index.html British TV Comedy Guide for The Green Green Grass] *BARB viewing figures *[http://www.bbc.co.uk/comedy/greengreengrass/ The Green Green Grass] at BBC Comedy *[http://www.greengreengrass.net/ The Green Green Grass website] *[http://www.sitcom.co.uk/green_grass/ British Sitcom Guide for The Green Green Grass] *[http://www.ofah.net/immediacy-505 The Green Green Grass at Only Fools and Horses website] Category:Episodes Category:The Green Green Grass Episodes Category:Series 1 (The Green Green Grass)